


Imagine Dating Bruce...

by sexuallylevi



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 13:19:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17023344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexuallylevi/pseuds/sexuallylevi





	Imagine Dating Bruce...

\- bruce is the best boyfriend ever  
\- he’s very caring and understanding, you guys have super amazing communication skills  
\- before you got together he was so scared that you wouldn’t feel the same way, Tony had to set the two of you up  
\- bruce is very insecure, he trusts you but he worries a lot if he’ll lose you to someone else  
\- just give him some reassurance and he’ll be okay, you just have to be patient and understanding of him  
\- you and Natasha are the only two who can get him back in control over ‘the other guy’  
\- he reads a lot and recommends books to you, he would find it super attractive if you were interested in books too  
\- banner has seven fucking PHD’s, he’s so smart  
\- whenever you don’t understand something or wanna know something, go to him  
\- he really likes when you do that, it makes him feel important and wanted  
\- and he overall enjoys your company  
\- definitely a cuddler  
\- he doesn’t mind being the big or small spoon, he just loves to be near you  
\- bruce really likes to hold your hand and play with your fingers  
\- half of the time he doesn’t even notice he’s doing it  
\- he’s not a great cook but makes you simple things like eggs and toast with orange juice/coffee/milk or whatever you like to drink  
\- give him forehead kisses and he’ll give you the cutest little smile  
\- goodnight/good morning and greeting/goodbye kisses are a must  
\- he LOVES seeing you in his clothes  
\- bruce will look you up and down and shyly smile, but he won’t say anything and gets a little pout when you change  
\- overall banner is an amazing boyfriend, please give him the world and treat him like a king   
\- he deserves everything


End file.
